Spicing Things Up
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: Romano finds a bottle of vintage Italian wine at Spain's house and decides to have a drink. Little does he know, the wine is spiked with an aphrodisiac. Spamano
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Spamano fanfiction. It is written for my good friend Angel Longstring. She is writing me an AsaKiku fanfic, and in return I wrote her this! Rahar Moonfire helped me with the idea for this. More to come!**

* * *

France was a genius; a complete genius! He smirked as he twirled the contents of the wine bottle around for a while, thoroughly mixing the brew and contemplating his own magnificence. Spain sat beside him at the table. The Spaniard rolled his eyes at the look on his friend's face.

"I really do not like that look on your face, mi amigo," Spain told him. "I feel sorry for the poor boy."

France set the bottle down on the table. "Ah, but Matthew will not be!" he said excitedly. "It is good to spice up things in the bedroom every once in a while, _non?_"

"Yes, but slipping him an aphrodisiac disguised as wine?" Spain said, still smiling good naturedly.

"He will love it!" France responded. The blonde stood to his feet and stretched like a cat. "In the meantime, may I leave this here? Can I trust you to keep this safe for me?"

Spain smiled and carried the bottle from the table to his wine cupboard. He opened the door and hid the bottle in the back of the cupboard before shutting the door. "It will be safe here," Spain informed him. "When will you be back for it?"

"Later today," France replied. "I have things to do."

"Alright," Spain said, walking his friend to the door. As they were leaving the kitchen, Spain almost ran smack into Romano, who let out a surprised yell.

"Watch where you are going, bastard!" Romano snapped, moving to the side to allow Spain to pass.

"Ah, forgive me, my little churro!" Spain responded, trying to pull Romano into a hug. The Italian dodged and smacked Spain in the arm, moving to pass him into the kitchen, but halted as he realized that they had company.

"Why, hello there, _mon amour,"_ France purred, eyeing Romano from head to toe. "You seem to get lovelier every time I see you." His hand darted out and rested on Romano's hip for a brief second.

Spain's hand smacked France's away while Romano turned red and all but shoved the Frenchman aside as he dashed into the kitchen. France's obnoxious laughter followed him as Spain led France to the door. Romano could hear them talking.

Romano shuddered. Stupid France! Why did he have to be friends with stupid Spain?! Romano drew in a deep breath to calm down and tried to remember what he had come in here for. _Oh, yeah. _He opened the refrigerator and searched through it until he found one of Spain's fresh picked tomatoes. _Perfect._ He closed the door and made to leave the room with his snack when he noticed that the door of the wine cabinet was ajar. Curiosity got the better of him and he padded over to it. Spain better not have been drinking Romano's wine again, and he had better not have given any to freaking France, or Romano was going to _kill him!_ Looking back as far as he could in the cupboard, he located the wine bottles that he had forbidden Spain to touch. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed that they had not been touched. However, he did notice something out of place. He reached in the very back of the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vintage Italian wine. What was Spain doing with one of these? Where had it come from? Examining the bottle, Romano realized that it had been opened before. He looked over his shoulder at the door to the kitchen. He could still dimly hear Spain and France talking from the entryway. He examined the bottle again. This was a premium brand! One of the good ones! He took a last look to the door of the kitchen. Surely Spain wouldn't mind if Romano had a taste. One little glass couldn't hurt, right? He wouldn't drink much. Making up his mind, Romano quickly pulled out a glass and poured it about halfway full with the wine.

* * *

**I shall continue this when I get the chance! In the meantime, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally done! I am sorry for the really long wait. I've had a really busy semester, so I have not really had time to write much. Next semester will be tough too; all three of my classes next semester are literature courses. II will have to do a lot of writing that is not fanfiction.**

**Anyway, I was going to post this on Christmas Day as a kind of Christmas present for the girl I wrote this for (Angel Longstring), but I'll go ahead and post it now. Merry Christmas, Mallory! I love you, dear! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Also, this chapter can be seen as dubious consent, since Romano is drugged up on the aphrodisiac (his own fault, not Spain's). I do not mean this to be rape or unwilling smut. Please do not be offended by this!  
**

* * *

Spain hummed a nonsense tune as he walked back into the kitchen after seeing France to the door. France may be one of his best friends, but the self- proclaimed country of romance could gossip like a little old lady if left to it!

He wasn't prepared for what awaited him in the kitchen.

"Spaaaiin!"

Spain jolted as he was glomped by an apparently drunk Romano.

"Spain, help me!" Romano sobbed.

Before Spain could inquire as to what was wrong, Romano flat out humped him. _Well then,_ Spain thought, spared the trouble of asking what was wrong with his little henchman. That was when he noticed the bottle of wine on the counter. His green eyes widened.

"Roma? Did you drink that?" Spain asked, already knowing the answer. So that explained why Romano was suddenly extremely horny. He smirked. This would be fun!

Romano was practically crying. He pulled his hips back to hump the Spaniard again. In one swift motion, Spain hoisted Romano over his shoulder. The Italian sobbed and jerked Spain's shirt from his pants. In return, Spain slapped Romano's rear, eliciting what could only be classified as a scream. If Romano was screaming this early in the game, Spain couldn't wait to see the state that he would very soon put the tsundere in. He licked his lips as he hoisted Romano over his shoulder and onto the counter.

Romano immediately wrapped his legs tightly around Spain's waist and ground his erection against the taller man's. Spain hissed in response. If this kept up, he wouldn't last long. Romano didn't seem like he was far from coming just from Spain's touches, either. Spain grinned widely as he succeeded in lifting Romano's shirt over his head without any resistance. He could tell Romano was fully hard by the bulge in his pants. He slammed their mouths together in a passionate kiss while unbuttoning the Italian's pants.

Romano was wearing boxers with _I love Spain_ written all over them. They even had cute designs of tomatoes! Spain smirked. As much as he loved to see his little henchman in those boxers, they would have to come off. With a little help from his desperate henchman, he managed to toss them to the side. Romano was now completely naked, his body flushed and looking positively delicious.

"You are so red! Like a tomato!" Spain cooed. He moved his attentions down to Romano's erection and took it in his mouth.

Romano made a high pitched keening sound as his member was engulfed to the hilt in tight, wet heat. Spain's tongue swirled around the shaft while his fingers tickled along the smaller man's thighs. Due to the aphrodisiac, Romano's body was hyper sensitive; he didn't last long. After only a few licks, the heat in his stomach condensed and burst out of him along with a loud cry. Spain swallowed all of his cum and pulled back.

"That's no fun!" he complained. "You came too fast." Romano panted in reply. Spain scooped him up in his arms and carried him out of the kitchen and into the living room, depositing his load onto the couch. "I know exactly what to do with you, Roma. You have been a naughty boy; stealing that wine! I'll have to punish you."

"Bastard! Just fu-uh," Romano's curse was cut off as Spain licked his nether regions, making them twitch back to life. The taller man started running his hands all over Romano's body, drawing gasps and moans from his partner as Romano squirmed, still sensitive. He took his cock in one hand and stroked, making Romano start thrusting into his hand. Spain grinned and held his hips down as he continued stroking the smaller man. He watched the Italian's face carefully. Just when he saw Romano about to come from the attention his cock was getting, he let go of his erection.

Romano gasped and bucked his hips up, missing the warmth of Spain's large, callused hand around his arousal. "W-what?" he asked, disoriented now that the intense pleasure was gone. Spain was smirking down at his henchman.

"You want it?" Spain asked. "Do you want me in you, Lovi? Well?"

Romano glared. "Just do it, idiot!" he snapped.

"But, boss likes teasing you!" Spain murmured into Romano's ear, making him shiver. He ran his hands down Romano's chest and tweaked his nipples. "You're so cute!"

"I'm not cute, bastard, now _do something, dammit!"_

"Nope!" Spain said cheerily. "You're going to make up for all the trouble you've caused me first!"

"What trouble?" Romano whined, bucking his hips up and grinding against Spain's own erection.

Spain moaned and had to take a moment to compose himself before answering. "France is going to be so mad," he responded, although his voice was less steady, as Romano had taken to licking and nipping at his neck. "That was his wine that you drank."

"Let the stupid frog be mad!" Romano suggested. He unbuttoned Spain's pants and slid down until he was directly in front of his crotch. He pulled Spain's large member out of his pants and eyed it hungrily. "I'll kill him later." He gave his lover's length a long lick, from base to tip.

Spain gasped and struggled to hold himself up. Romano was now repaying the favor Spain did for him earlier. Spain felt his arms growing weaker as Romano's tongue teased his slit before circling around his shaft sensually. The smaller man bobbed his head, taking more of Spain into his mouth with each movement. Suddenly, he swallowed, deep throating the Spaniard. Spain yelped and lowered himself to his elbows, bucking into Romano's mouth. Before he let himself release, he yanked on Romano's hair, touching his curl and causing the smaller man to squeak and pull back, gasping. Spain grinned as he stroked that odd little curl that had Romano collapsing in pleasure. He maneuvered them so that he was sitting against the armrest of the sofa, Romano kneeling between his legs. He tugged at the curl.

"Straddle me," Spain commanded, wrapping the hair around his finger. Sobbing in pleasure, Romano obediently climbed into his lap.

In the absence of lube, Spain brought three fingers to Romano's lips while letting go of his hair. "Suck," he told his little henchman. Romano swiftly coated the fingers with saliva. When he finished, he grinded their erections against each other, creating delicious friction between their bodies. Spain gasped and quickly brought his fingers to Romano's entrance. He traced the hole once in warning before thrusting one finger inside.

Romano yelped, and set about unbuttoning Spain's shirt, wanting to feel his skin. The older man added the other two fingers sooner than he would usually do so, impatient to be inside of his cute little tsundere. He deliberately jabbed at Romano's prostrate few times, causing a shriek, before withdrawing his fingers from Romano's tightness.

Romano spat in his hands and slicked Spain's cock with his saliva as best he could before pressing a desperate kiss to Spain's lips. Their tongues danced for a few moments before Spain pulled away, chuckling. "Someone's eager to be touched today," he teased, trailing his fingers down Romano's spine, provoking a shiver. Romano didn't rise to the bait, however, but lowered himself down on Spain's tearing erection, effectively shutting the taller man up as he took him in to the hilt. Romano gave himself a moment to adjust before raising and lowering himself on Spain's cock with increasing speed.

Spain gasped and held Romano's hips tight enough to leave a bruise, letting Romano's racing libido take over. Romano set a fast pace, bouncing up and down and stroking himself off at the same time. Spain batted his hands away from his member and stroked Romano himself, moaning at the feeling of his cock in his lover's tight heat.

They were so turned on and desperate that neither of them lasted long. Romano tensed as he came, yelling out _"Spain!"_ as he did so. When Spain felt Romano tense around him, he was pushed over the edge, shooting hard into Romano.

Romano collapsed onto Spain's chest, panting hard. His eyes fluttered shut and he snuggled down into Spain's warmth contentedly. Spain chuckled as he watched his little henchman fall asleep. He ran the fingers of one hand through Romano's chestnut hair before shifting into a spooning position. He kicked his pants all of the way off and pulled the blanket down around them.

"Good night, my little darling," he whispered into Romano's ear before drifting off himself.

* * *

**I'll have one more chapter of this, but it won't contain any smut. It'll be out tomorrow or Christmas Day. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait.**

**Please leave a review for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter. It doesn't contain any smutty goodness, and it is really short, but I hope that you like it none the less! **

**Also, it has come to my attention that the last chapter could have been considered rape. I did not mean to make it seem that way and I apologize if anyone was confused or offended. I did not realize that it should have been labeled as "dubious consent." Please forgive me!**

**Please remember to leave a review!**

* * *

Spain stirred from his sleep on the couch as he heard a loud knocking at his front door. He moaned and buried his face in Romano's shoulder blade, unwilling to wake up to answer the door. _Whoever it is will go away eventually,_ he thought groggily, trying to drift off again.

Before long, a new noise drifted in and broke his attempts to fall back asleep. It was his cell phone beeping on the coffee table in front of the couch. The beeping disturbed Romano, who stirred with a soft moan and pulled the blanket tighter around him. Spain sighed in irritation, but grabbed his phone.

France had texted him. _You are home, aren't you? I'm outside._

Spain cursed quietly but got up from the couch, tucking the blanket around Romano. He pulled his pants up from the floor and hastily put them on while walking to the door.

France was indeed waiting on his doorstep. He grinned at Spain's state of half- dress. "I'm sorry, mon ami! Did I disturb your play?" He smirked wickedly.

Spain yawned and leaned against the doorframe. "Yes you did. I was sleeping and very comfortable. You should feel terribly about waking me, amigo."

"I'll be quick, then. I came back to get my gift for Mathieu," France explained.

Spain shifted uncomfortably at that. "Ah, yes. About the wine. Romano found it. I'm afraid he liked it very much."

France frowned. "He drank it all?" he asked incredulously, his bright blue eyes wide.

"Not all, but a lot of it. Listen, Francis, I'll pay you back for it. I apologize for him." When France still looked irritated, Spain grinned. "Believe me, it will be worth the wait, mi amigo. You should have seen Romano! He attacked me and dry humped me right in the kitchen. It was cute how desperate for my touch he was!"

Now France looked extremely jealous. "Do not keep me waiting long," he said.

"Come back tomorrow afternoon and I'll have it ready for you," Spain promised with a wide smile on his tan face. "I think that Romano has learned his lesson about not touching other peoples' drinks. He won't touch this one."

France laughed at that. "Alright, then!" he said, back to his cheerful self. "I will be back tomorrow."

There was a moan from the couch. "S-Spain?" Romano groaned. The couch creaked as he moved.

"Ah, my princess calls to me!" Spain cooed.

"Who the hell is a princess, bastard?!" Romano snapped. He still hadn't gotten up. "Get back here!"

"Such a demanding tsundere," France joked. He turned to go. "I shall see you tomorrow then, Antonio? Take care not to wear your henchman out too much! Au revoir, mon ami!"

"Bye!" Spain called after his friend before shutting the door to return to his little desperate henchman. He really had to hand it to France: the man knew how to have a good time!

* * *

**It is finally completely finished! I hope that you all enjoyed this fic. Have a Merry Christmas, and please stay safe!**

**Review if you liked this fic and want more Spamano!**


End file.
